Honeymoon Happiness
by HAFanForever
Summary: Now newlyweds, Kristoff and Anna take their honeymoon trip, where Kristoff has a couple not ew surprises for her. Rated T for minor sensuality. Cover image is "Play for Me" by xxMeMoRiEzxx on dA!


"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Kristoff and Anna, who were now newlyweds, had gotten married hours earlier and were now traveling to the destination of their honeymoon. Anna did not know where they were going because Kristoff wanted to surprise her. Though she asked him a couple of times over the past two hours since they departed, he refused to answer.

Almost a half hour later since she last asked him, Kristoff recognized the area where he planned for them to come. Anna had fallen asleep and was resting her body against his side. He gently pulled on the reins, signaling Sven to stop, then he turned to Anna.

"Anna?" he said as he shook her gently. "Wake up, we're finally here!"

"We're here?!" She looked around at their location confusedly. "But…where are we?"

"You'll see shortly." He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it around her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's part of the surprise." Once she was blindfolded, Kristoff carried her out of the sled and placed her on the ground. "Stay here, Sven." Then he turned his attention back to Anna, taking her hand in his own. "Come on now, let's go!"

Anna felt Kristoff pulling her hand, meaning that he was running. "Where are we going?!" she exclaimed happily.

"Run!" Kristoff exclaimed in excitement while Anna giggled.

Then Kristoff finally came to the spot where he wanted to be. "Okay, here we are. Now close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? But the blindfold is already covering them!"

"Come on, please?"

Anna sighed. "Okay, they're closed."

Then Kristoff removed the handkerchief. When he did, he checked to make sure Anna still had her eyes closed. "All right, you can look now."

When Anna opened her eyes, she gasped at what she before her: Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.

"You brought us here for our honeymoon?" she asked, a little surprised, though she tried not to sound rude to Kristoff.

"Yep. I've been here again a few times since the Great Freeze, and now Oaken also added a traveler's inn behind the log cabin here. I also brought you here…because this is where we first met, remember?"

Anna smiled, realizing how sentimental Kristoff was being by creating and remembering the memory of their first meeting. "This was very sweet of you, Kristoff." Then the couple shared a tender and loving kiss.

"Shall we go in then, my love?"

"We shall."

Anna and Kristoff went back to the sled to gather their luggage. Kristoff unhooked Sven from the reins and led him over to the barn where he would spend the night. When they made sure that Sven was comfortable enough, the couple bid him their good nights.

"Good night, buddy." Kristoff said.

"Good night, Sven," Anna followed suit.

"Good night, Kristoff. Good night, Anna," Kristoff said in his "Sven" voice when he noticed that Sven made faces that said "good night." This made Anna giggle, of course.

When they reached the door, Kristoff opened the door to let Anna go first, then he followed her. Just as soon as both of them were in the doorway, they heard a familiar voice and accent: "Hoo hoo! Big summer blowout!" Turning to their left, there sat Oaken behind his counter.

"No items to purchase tonight, thank you," Anna answered.

"We'd like a room, please. For the next couple of nights," Kristoff spoke up.

"Ah, now I remember both of you from two years ago. And you're the princess and knight of Arendelle who just got married, _ja_?"

Anna and Kristoff exchanged a glance before they both looked back at Oaken and simultaneously said, "Yes."

"Then congratulations." Oaken turned around to a hook that held six different keys. When he turned to face Kristoff and Anna again, he offered the key to them. "Here is the key to room #1. I will put you in there because it is closest in case you need anything." Noticing the couple's luggage, he asked, "May I help you with your bags?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, sure."

Oaken stood up from behind the counter and walked around it before he took Anna's bags from her. Kristoff and Anna stared up at him; they had not forgotten how tall he was, especially Kristoff, and he certainly didn't want to make the same mistake he had made before by calling Oaken a crook and literally getting thrown out.

Oaken led them to the back of the log cabin and to the inn that was right behind it. After he unlocked the door, he opened it, revealing a beautiful room that contained several wood furnishings, a fireplace, and a cozy-looking bed…just right for a newly married couple.

Both Oaken and Kristoff set the luggage down on the floor. "So here is your room. I hope you will enjoy it." Before he walked out and shut the door behind him, he finished, "Good night."

Once they were alone, Anna smiled mischievously. "We're finally all alone."

As she walked up to Kristoff and put her arms around his neck, he placed his arms around her waist and returned the smile. "Alone at last, after all that's happened today." They then wrapped their arms further around each other as they locked their lips for a loving, passionate kiss.

Still in each other's embrace, Anna asked, "What do you say we…finally go to sleep?"

Kristoff smiled slyly. "Mmmm, I could definitely go for a good night's sleep. But before we do…" He let go of Anna and went over to one of the bags. He dug into one until he found what he wanted: his lute. Once he pulled it out in Anna's view, he continued, "Anna, I have another little surprise for you. I wrote a song for you, about us and my feelings for you."

Anna was somewhat speechless, but touched. Taking a seat on the bed, she said, "Will you please play it for me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kristoff sat down next to her and began to tune the lute until he found the tune he wanted to play. Anna thought the tune sounded very familiar, but she was excited and unprepared for Kristoff had to say, or in this case, sing. Then Kristoff began to sing the lyrics to his song:

_I have never been in love before  
__Sounds hard to believe, but it's true  
__I used to enjoy just being with Sven and the trolls  
__But then everything changed…when I met you_

_The day you came into my life  
__It was truly out of the blue  
__You were stubborn and sassy, yet fearless and sweet  
__I've never known anyone quite like you_

_You are the best person I have ever met and known  
__And I mean that through and through  
__Anna, no better words can describe  
__To say how much…I love you_

As Kristoff finishing singing the last line and strumming the lute, which he then put down, tears began to fall down Anna's face. But she was smiling, too, so Kristoff knew she was happy.

Anna walked over to her husband, who leaned down and gently took her face in his hands as he passionately kissed her lips. Anna returned the passion of the kiss as she wrapped her hands around Kristoff's back.

Once they pulled apart, Kristoff said, "Are you ready to…go to sleep?" He winked at her.

Anna winked back. "I am definitely ready." But as soon as she looked over at their bed, she nervously admitted, "Of course…I've never been undressed in front of another person before. At least not a man."

It was Kristoff's turn to feel awkward. "That goes for me, too. But I've also never seen a woman undressed before."

Anna was feeling more awkward by the moment and began to sweat. "Um…why don't we turn away from each other and undress, then turn towards each other afterwards…" she trailed off, feeling unable to finish the sentence properly.

Kristoff gulped nervously. "That's fine by me."

So they turned away from each and began to remove their clothes. Anna took a little bit longer than Kristoff because of the dress she was wearing. Both silent several took deep breaths as they removed each piece of clothing until they were completely unclothed.

"I-I'm ready," Anna stuttered, and she heard Kristoff say, "I am, too." Taking one final deep breath, she finally turned around at the same time that Kristoff did.

Kristoff gazed at Anna, but not in a perverted way. Even though she was unclothed, he still thought she looked completely beautiful. For Anna, she thought Kristoff still looked handsome, regardless. She was especially amazed by his muscular physique, which, of course, he had gotten after years of ice harvesting.

Kristoff walked over to Anna and leaned down to kiss her, which Anna returned. They took a brief moment to stop and climb into their bed. Anna laid down on her back, and Kristoff placed himself over her. Then he leaned down to continue to kiss her and stroke her face while she kissed him back and held his head.

Over two hours later, the happily married couple finally fell asleep. Even though they were partly covered with the blanket, Kristoff had his right arm placed around Anna's front, and her right hand was placed over his own. His left hand was holding Anna's left hand while it was placed under their pillow. As they held each other while they slept, they wore looks of peace and content on their faces.

* * *

**So here is the honeymoon story at last! I know them going to the trading post may seem like an odd choice for them to stay. But I made it so that Oaken has also had an inn added to his location, which I think could make sense since people who come across his territory may want a place to stay. And I also thought it would be useful to show again since it **_**was**_** where Kristoff and Anna first met. Lastly, in case you may be wondering, yes, Kristoff's song to Anna is to the tune of "Reindeers Are Better than People," and it's why I used the art "Play for Me" by xxMeMoRiEzxx as the cover image.**

**Read, enjoy, review, and be on the lookout for my next works…including ones about Kristoff and Anna and their children! :D**


End file.
